In The Shade Of Night, You Move In Closer
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Archie pays a visit to the Serpents garage, where Betty is fixing up his Firebird. Barchie. Oneshot.


**I sort of have a love hate relationship with Barchie. Because I loved them in the comics and every now and then in the show, I really feel like they have intense chemistry, but then one of them does something that annoys me and I'm like, nope! Haha. But this was written when I was on the love part of my relationship!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from _Solo_ by Martin Jensen. **

"Of course the Northside comes over here with his baby, since he knows we do the best work," came a sneer from Sweet Pea as he looked over to see Archie Andrews walking into the garage.

The red haired boy arched an eyebrow at the Serpent teenager before his eyes slid over to where Forsythe Pendleton Jones III was tugging his leather jacket over his shoulders, covering up the sweaty, oily tee-shirt that he was wearing.

"She's pretty much finished up," Jughead's voice was nowhere near as hostile as Sweet Pea's, although that was because he and Archie had more history. _Friendlier_ history. "Pretty much good as new."

Archie looked across to the far side of the garage to where is blue 1969 Pontiac Firebird was parked with it's hood popped up, and he tried to stop his lips from quirking up in a smile.

"Hey, Betts!" Jughead yelled. "You good here?!"

A hand extended past the hood and gestured a thumbs up before it disappeared again.

"I'll tell Alice and dad you'll be home in an hour?!" He yelled out again.

This time, there was no response, even of the non-verbal kind, but Jughead didn't seem bothered as he shoved his beanie over his floppy black hair and jerked his head in a goodbye as he walked out of the garage, Sweet Pea following him, after shooting another glare at Archie.

The roller door was still up, but it was getting dark outside, and from where his Firebird was parked in the far corner, no one would really be able to see him once he got to the far side.

Archie waited until the sound of motorbikes had faded before he walked over to his car—and the girl behind it—and shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue and yellow Letterman jacket.

"How's she looking?" Archie asked as he ran his finger along the window frame, which had been recently repainted after the side swiping that his poor baby had endured the other week.

"Perfect," came a sassy reply from the blonde who was under the hood.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you," Archie replied with a grin as he finally got to the see the girl properly, with her sweatpants slung low on her hips, a white tank top clinging to her torso and showing off the bright red bra she was wearing underneath, the sleeveless cut showing off the Serpent tattoo on her arm, in the same spot that her step-brother had his own.

"Damn right," Elizabeth Cooper straightened up and smirked at him, tossing her pony tail.

There was a red bandana around her head, holding any flyaway strands of hair back, and she cocked her hip to the side, tilting her head as she took him in.

"Just came from football practice at your rich little Northside school?" She asked him knowingly, but there wasn't a sneer in her voice the same way that there had been in Sweet Pea's.

"I love how you say that like you _don't_ know my schedule," Archie retorted with a grin, before he was leaning in to kiss her firmly on the mouth.

Betty grinned as she pulled back, scrunching up her nose adorably and looking absolutely _nothing_ like the scary Serpent girl that she usually did—the one that most people knew her as.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to hear, _Archiekins_ ," she sung out, emphasis on the obnoxious nickname that she had heard a couple of the cheerleaders at his school using for him.

"There's only one thing I want to hear," Archie muttered before his hands were resting on her hips and then pulling her away from the car, coming flush against his body.

"That's cheesy as fuck, Archie," Betty muttered before their lips came together.

Archie tasted faintly like sweat, that he hadn't scrubbed off in the quick shower in the changing rooms before Reggie Mantle had dropped him off here, and Betty tasted a little like oil, from where she would have wiped her hands across her face while working on the engine of the car, but neither of them cared.

They were familiar tastes, and underneath it all, they tasted like each other, which was even more familiar.

Archie fumbled around with the hood of his car behind Betty's back, and then once it was closed, he picked her up and placed her on top of it.

"What were you doing under the hood?" Archie asked, his voice muffled from where it was now pressed against Betty's neck, biting at the pale skin and leaving little red marks behind that she would probably have to explain tomorrow, but neither of them cared. "Car was only side swiped, you guys were only meant to fix the paint job."

"You..." Betty's breathing hitched as Archie bit at the curve of her neck and shoulders and her fingers curled into his jacket. "You never fucking service your car," she managed to get out as Archie pulled at the neckline of her tank top and the cup of her bra. "Someone needs to make sure your baby keeps running."

"Right," Archie huffed out a laugh, and then he was bending all the way forward, the cup of her red bra shoved underneath her breast and exposing it for him to latch his teeth around the nipple.

Betty reacted with an arch of her back and a long sigh.

Archie loved how her body responded to him, the way it always did, and he didn't care that there were no lights on, and the shadows of the night were stretching over them, because he had her whole body memorized and he knew his way even if it was pitch black.

Her hand went to the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair and holding him against her chest, pressing her nipple harder into her mouth, chasing after her own pleasure, tightening her grip in his hair when he did something in particular that she liked.

There wasn't really any finesse as Archie shoved a hand down the front of her sweatpants and pushed away the crotch of the underwear that she was wearing, and then his thick fingers were pressed against her clit.

" _Shit_ ," Betty hissed out, and she let go of his hair, both hands going to his shoulders.

Archie bit lightly at her nipple, and then his mouth came back to hers, and his tongue was in her mouth, and his fingers were circling her clit, gathering the arousal and using it to make the slide easier, Betty letting out a sigh as his fingers worked their magic.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Betty chanted out, her orgasm rising so quickly.

Archie's tongue tangled together with hers made Betty wish that she had no pants on, because even though the sweatpants were loose, they weren't loose enough for her to push her thighs all the way open and make it easier for her to pretty much present herself to Archie.

"Archie," Betty sighed as her orgasm rushed over her, her nipples tightening into buds, and there was a lewd slick of Archie's fingers as they pushed into her a few more times, pumping her through her orgasm.

The blonde let out a heavy, satisfied sigh and collapsed back onto the hood of Archie's car.

He wished that it wasn't so dark, and that the only light wasn't coming from the setting sun outside and through the windows at the top, so that he could see her heaving chest and swollen lips.

"You're not too bad, you know," Betty let out a laugh as she jerked her head up to look down at Archie. "For a Northside boy."

Archie snorted, although he couldn't help his hips from twitching, his hard cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans, straining at the confines of the zipper.

"You say things like that, Betty, and it makes me think that there might be someone else in your life," he said the words casually, as though it hadn't been something that he had been worried about since they had first started fooling around.

It was hard when they both came from two separate words, two different sides of town, two different social standings, two different backgrounds.

Betty's life was about family and loyalty and choosing the Serpents over anyone else.

Archie's life was about football practice and his parents divorce and guitar lessons.

"Hey," Betty's voice had dropped, her tone lower, more serious, as she pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the hood of the Firebird once more, and she adjusted her top so that one of her breasts was no longer hanging out. "You know there's no one else."

She gripped the front of his shirt and tugged until his knees were pressed firmly against the front of the hood, between her thighs.

" _No one_ else," she repeated to him, and he caught to glow of sincerity in her eyes, even in the dim light.

Archie let out a heavy breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding and jerked his head in a nod.

"Now," Betty smirked at him. "Did you want me to help you with that, or did you want to keep talking about our feelings?"

She didn't wait for him to reply before she was undoing the button and unzipping the jeans and reaching inside his briefs to wrap her small hand around his cock.

Her skin was rough from the amount of manual labour she did, on cars and their engines, but she was gentle as her fingers circled the hard, smooth flesh.

Archie's breathing hitched and he buried his teeth into his lower lip as Betty began moving her hand up and down, creating a steady rhythm and twisting her wrist once she reached the head of his cock, making him brace his hands against the hood of the Firebird, given how shaky his legs felt.

Betty wanted to bite at his bottom lip when he let out a whimper, but his face was dropped forward, and so she settled for leaning forward and nipping at his neck.

He came over her fingers and inside his jeans, and Betty pulled him a couple more times through the aftershocks of his orgasm before taking her hand out of his pants.

Archie's eyes were half-lidded as he pulled back and he watched as Betty lifted her hand to her lips, his cum sticky and clinging to her fingers as she sucked two of her fingers into her mouth, licking off the cum.

"Fucking hell," Archie pushed her hand away from her mouth and kissed her again.

Betty giggled as they pulled back, and she shook her head, her ponytail bouncing.

"We really need to do this in a bedroom sometime," Archie noted as he glanced around. "On a bed. We've done it in this garage more times than I can count, and out the back of my house, and _in_ this car mostly, but never in a bed."

Betty laughed.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "This sneaking around is kind of fun."

Archie grinned back, and leaned in to kiss her again.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
